Say Something
by gresah
Summary: what happens when juvia comes to the conclusion that she and gray will never be together? what will happen when gray realizes something is missing from his life, that he took for granted?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello =)**

 **This is my first story ever, i doubt this will get much attention, but please give me suggestions if you think ai should continue! :D**

 **i do** **NOT** **own fairytail! enjoy.**

 **Juvias pov**

Its been 413 days since Juvia met her beloved Gray-sama. But as the days pass, Juvia is starting to realize something that has been weighing down heavily on her heart; The more love Juvia seems to give him, the more he pushes her away. it's becoming rather evident that Juvia will never get to be with Gray- sama.

Juvia didn't think that loving someone so much, their traits could rub off on you too. Juvia has noticed herself growing cold. Why does Juvia always speak of herself in third person? It's about time Juvia, oops I mean I* stop that. Lately I've been finding myself laying in a field at night watching the stars, thinking about me and gray-sama. we come from two very different worlds. different, yet somehow also the same.

we were bother alone as children, but luckily he stumbled upon fairytail. he was able to follow the right path and make great friends, unlike myself, I joined phantom and ended up causing nothing but trouble. I still think it was fate that brought us together, but maybe fate intended for us to be just good friends. As tears trickled down my face and a slight drizzle began, i lay there with the heartbreaking realization that it was time to try and move on.

But how could I? How does someone love another person unconditionally for 413 days and then suddenly try to move on? I felt my chest tightening, I felt like I was struggling to breathe. I felt sick to my stomach, overwhelmed with these emotions, I got up and walked home.

with every step I took, the rain began to come down harder and harder until it began pouring. The streets quickly cleared away. The rain, which so happily seemed to vanish this past year, suddenly crept back into my life.

I finally reached my apartment. i didn't even bother changing. I just threw myself on the bed, soaking wet, and began to sob. What felt like an eternity later, I finally picked my head up off of my pillow to see the sun rising. The rain stopped along with my tears as I debated whether i should even bother going to sleep. Deciding it was better to give Gray-sama some space, as well as give myself some time away from him, I laid back down and closed my eyes.

 **Grays pov**

Something feels off about today. Maybe it was that sudden downpour last night that got me feeling a little off? who knows. But ive been up since dawn and cant go back to sleep. guess i'll head over to the guild earlier than usual today. maybe firebreath wont be there to tick me off. wishful thinking, huh? he's always there, especially if Lucy is.

 _***9am***_

I walk in the guild, it's pretty empty. guess im not surprised since its so damn early, seriously, what the hell am i gonna do all day?!


	2. Chapter 2

**hey again! i didnt realize how hard it was to make a long chapter xD my last one was so short.**

 **anywho, i still dont own fairytail, hiro mashima does**

I went and sat down at the bar, Mira turned around and looked a bit surprised.

she smiled and said 'good morning gray! youre here early'

 **Miras thoughts**

 _*Todays pretty weird huh? usually Juvias here at 8 just to make sure she gets here before he does, and gray always comes in at noon cause he sleeps in late.*_

 **no ones pov**

'yeahh i just couldnt sleep today'

'Hm? why not?'

'you ever just get one of those feelings in your stomach where you know something is wrong but you just dont know what it is?'

'yeah i do! I was just thinking about how things dont seem right today, I think it has to do wi-'

'YOOOOOO EVERYONEEEEEEEEEE' natsu screamed after slamming open the guild doors.

'Natsu shut up! youre embarrassing me! cant you just be normal for once?' Lucy said as she face palmed.

'but LUCEEEEEE you woke me up extra early i have to get energized somehow'

'i wouldnt have to wake you up if you slept at your own damn house!'

'God that guy just comes in here this early in the morning to start yelling like an idiot?! really gets my blood boiling- YO DRAGONBREATH! SHUT UP!' said gray as he got up from his seat started stomping over to natsu while rolling up his sleeves.

'finally something to wake me up' natsu mumbled low enough for just lucy to hear. 'THOSE ARE FIGHTIN WORDS POPSICLE' he said as he stood up and started stomping over to gray ready to beat his face in.

miras big ol' sweat drop popped up as she was going to tell gray about juvia being late.

 **Grays pov**

*1pm*

'stupid natsu' gray muttered under his breath as he rubbed his swollen cheek

I look over to see that idiot glaring at me, god hes so annoying! so i glared at him back! it felt like you could see electricity from our stares meeting.

he sat by lucy, i sat by myself across from them. something really isnt right today. theres definitely something missing.

what the hell is it? this is pissing me off man!

 **No ones pov**

Erza showed up with her mountain load of luggage and said she had a job for the 4 of us.

'if we leave today, we'll be back by tomorrow night so i suggest we leave soon. go pack your bags now meet me at the train station in 1 hour' said the redhead.

she looked over to notice the battered up boys

'did you two get in a fight again? i thought you were _best_ friends!' she glared at them with a menacing look as she added emphasis on the _best_.

'no sir!' they said in unison as they hugged each other

lucy just sat there giggling at their reaction.

'hmmm' erza said, 'juvias not here today? shes always one of the first people here waiting for you gray.'

'youre right! i noticed it earlier but thought she might be out on a job'

'a solo mission? i dont think she's taken one yet, mira definitely wouldve consulted with me first'

'maybe shes sleeping' gray plainly stated 'if shes always here early then shes probably tired and needs a day to sleep'

thinking about this, everyone nodded their heads at that very plausible idea.

 **Grays pov**

now that she mentions it, juvia isnt here. thats probably why i feel so weird. no ones clinging on to me and hugging me and telling me how much they love me.

shes a really reliable friend but i wish she'd just stop doing all this extra stuff.

how many times to i have to tell her i dont feel the same way?

i love her, but no more than a friend. she's too weird.

 **little does gray know his wish is about to come true.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will be making frequent updates, I don't intend to leave the story unfinished.**

 **any recommendations are really appreciated especially because I haven't planned out the whole story yet. so any suggestions are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer- I still son't own FairyTail**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I open my swollen eyes to see the sun has begun to set.

though my eyes still remain heavy, I manage to lift myself out of bed, walk over to the kitchen and open the fridge.

The mere sight of food is enough to nauseate me.

I close the refrigerator and head to the bathroom running the hot water for a bath.

My chest feels hollow, it's as though nothing is there.

My heart is numb, I have no emotions to relay.

As I sat there staring at the running water lost in my thoughts the water begins to overflow from the tub.

I quickly snap back into reality turn the water off. I use my magic to elevate the water and transfer it over to the sink.

I get undressed and set myself down in the bath closing my eyes once more attempting to relax.

After opening my eyes I realize the water has become cold. I get up and get dressed, head over to the living room to see it was 10pm.

The thought of food proceeded to nauseate me. Looks like I'm skipping meals today.

 _*Earlier that day*_

I met Erza, Natsu, and Lucy at the train station.

The mission was really simple, nothing tough, no crazy dark guild mages or anything.

All we had to do was stop a fairly unknown mage from invading in girls' homes that lived alone in the middle of the night.

A serious pervert.

I could hear Natsu telling Lucy she needed to be more careful at home or else he'd have to drop by every night.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I think that idiots actually flirting with her and doesn't even realize it.

Who knew that that thick hot head could feel such strong emotions for a fricken girl!

They were cute together though.

I wonder when he's gonna realize she has feelings for him, or even that he likes her too.

We went to a diner to get some dinner as the sun was setting.

Since our panty raiding pervert only makes his appearance at night, we decided to be on the lookout for him when the sky darkened.

The mayor of the town did most of the work for us.

He set up a trap to lure said pervert in, so all we really had to do was wait.

Around 9 we got up and went to the room where he was expected to come.

"Okay you guys go hide in the closet and i'll go lay down pretend to sleep"

"what the hell Luce?! No way what if he kidnaps you or something?" said a clearly disheveled Natsu

"Oh so are you saying you might not be strong enough to protect me?" Lucy said with a teasing smirk.

Natsus cheeks were dusted pink, "No! I'm not saying that at all I just dont want you to be bait."

the three of us laughed at him and assured him that she was strong enough to take care of herself.

They were the strongest team in FairyTail, so they would definitely protect her.

With that Natsu calmed down and agreed to go hide in the closet with the rest.

A couple of hours passed until they heard the window open and felt a breeze from the crack under the door.

As they heard someone rummaging through the drawers in the, they decided to jump out and attack the mage. But they fell right through the man.

He was composed of...water? He's just like Juvia.

The man saw their puzzled faces and their guild emblem and then he began to laugh.

"Whacha laughin' at you freak?" Natsu carelessly said.

The unnamed man used his water magic to restrain them. He stopped laughing, but couldn't wipe off that creepy smirk.

"I bet you're wondering what's so funny"

"Obviously you little prick, are ya deaf or somethin'? I just asked ya that!"

The man's smile disappeared as he was clearly annoyed with flameheads response.

"well you see, I find it amusing that my former lovers friends are here to try and stop me."

"former lover? what are you saying?" Erza said, clearly just as confused as the rest of us.

"I guess you guys really are just brawns and no brain huh? You can't put 2 and 2 together? we've fought before actually. I was in Phantom. Im also a water mage. Maybe that'll be enough clues to help you put the pieces together."

My eyes widened suddenly at the realization that this man was Juvia's ex.

"...Juvia" I said breathlessly.

"Correct little man" his smirk returned.

"It's been a while since I hurt that little bitch. I know she's so insecure she never gave a shit how many times i used to beat her, that used to piss me off."

I could only continue to stare at this man in astonishment.

He used to beat Juvia? ...And she wouldnt even care?

"But I know how much she loves her friends at FairyTail, particularly some guy named Gray. I can't wait to get my hands on him. I'll beat him so badly she won't be able to recognize him. Then she'll be broken beyond repair."

My blood was boiling, how could someone that was supposed to love her, want to hurt her so badly?

I couldn't even manage to utter a single word. I was pissed.

"Juvia is so kind and gentle, how could you do that to her you bastard?" Lucy gritted through her teeth while tears were threatening to spill over.

What he said next made me snap. I could no longer bare to listen,

Before I knew what was happening, I froze the water which he used to restrict me and completely blacked out.

I lost sight of what I was doing, I just kept bashing his face in. I used my Ice Make magic to beat him so badly his restraints came off and Erza and Natsu had to stop me.

The ride home was silent. I found myself looking out the window lost in my thoughts as I replayed what he last said;

" _How you ask? it's very simple my dear. She was already insecure. She was a lonely orphan with no one to look after her. She wanted to love and be loved so badly that she clung to me because I smiled at her one day. I did love her at first, but her clinginess became so overbearing I began to despise her. It rained everywhere we went. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't make her damn rain stop._

 _If I couldn't make her happy, i'd make sure no one else could either, so instead I decided to make her life a living nightmare. I realized I had that power in me because she had given me such access to her emotions. I began making her feel ugly and useless. Told her she was alone in the world because no one loved her. Her parents were dead so they wouldn't have to suffer being with her. Each day I was with her I saw the light fade from her eyes. I would beat her when I was drunk, and she wouldn't even bother fighting back. She truly was a pitiful and sore sight to see._

 _And when she needed someone most, that was when I vanished. I was the sole being that she thought acknowledged her existence. The only thread that kept her holding on. And yet I, just like everyone else in her life would vanish._

 _You see her magic was stronger than mine, and I couldn't let such a worthless person hold such strength against me. So I broke her from the inside out."_

My heart ached for Juvia. How was it that her rain was able to stop because of me?

I did nothing for her, nothing but neglect her. How was she able to gain that light in her eyes once more?

Why would she love someone like me? Yes she could be a little much sometimes but it was... cute? Is that the word?

Juvia does everything in her power to make those around her happy,

Who would've known she had such a storm brewing inside her, but how could we? She's always so damn happy looking all the time.

How could I face her now? She loves me, always has, and I treated her like nothing.

I am the same as that bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is a little uneventful, but it goes with what i wanna add for the next chapter :3**

 **i do not own fairytail**

We got back sooner than we expected. It was the middle of the night, we went our separate ways after we got off the train.

I decided to take a little walk to clear my head before going home.

I was staring at the moon, blindly placing one foot in front of the other when I found myself walking on grass.

I stop walking and start looking around me, noticing the breathtaking scenery.

It was so beautiful, something right out of a fairytale. A lard field full of beautiful rose bushes, sunflowers, tulips, and countless other flowers I didn't know the name of.

The was a small pond with ducks swimming in it. Just by the pond there was a small hill which gave you a beautiful view of the whole city and the sky.

I start making my way to the hill when I happened to see a figure.

It was a person laying down. I got a little closer and I was able to make out that it was a girl.

She was wearing a long coat looking dress with two slits and a russian styled hat.

wait a minute... is that... Juvia?

I stopped walking, I couldn't bring myself to go up and talk to her.

Something felt out of place, here was this stupid feeling again. He's been getting it randomly since yesterday.

I could tell there was something wrong, she was just laying there limp with her arm over her eyes.

I knew she was awake and I couldn't bring myself to talk to her, not after what her ex told me.

So instead, I hid behind a tree and watched her.

Her breathing became irregular, her body was slightly shaking, and the sky began to drizzle.

Here I was watching the with limitless love for me, the girl that was always so happy, the one that smiled when no one could find reason to...break down all by herself.

I cant' even bring myself to talk to her. I disregarded her feelings too many times to count. What position am I in to try and invade her life?

In the end I just ended up going home, laying in bed trying to clear my head.

I looked out the window and couldn't help but notice the drizzle turned into a heavier rain.

I laid there for a couple of hours gazing up at the sky. Thoughts rushing through my head, one thing leading to another.

I thought of my parents, how they died. How I was only a child selfishly left alone to fend for herself in a world full of chaos.

I let myself fall into the hands of bad people, and although I knew that wasn't what i truly wanted.

I did it because it was the only place anyone has ever wanted me.

Jin was so sweet when we first started dating. He really showed me how much he appreciated me.

I t _hought_ I loved him so much but I knew it would take me some time to get over all that was going on in my life.

He grew angrier as the days passed.

I was so blinded by the urgency to find something to love, and someone to love me, I held on to him no matter what.

When he would beat me, I shrugged it off as his way of coping with his own problems.

He would tell me I was never going to amount to anything, that I was useless. No one cared about me. If he had killed me right then, no one would have even noticed.

To make matters worse, I believed him. To this day I know what he said was true.

No one would have noticed my disappearance, no one would have missed my presence. back then

I always was a sinking ship, but I started sinking deeper and deeper. Now my supposed lifeboat ended up being my anchor in disguise. Dragging me so low I felt myself drowning and suffocating.

I couldn't see tomorrow, there was no reason for me to try to smile. I couldn't even leave a positive imprint on Jin, my boyfriend.

I was the unlucky rain-woman that no one would love.

Then I stumbled upon Gray-sama... I foolishly allowed myself to love him. I was selfish, i wanted him for myself. but ended up pushing him away.

He was someone I wouldn't even allow myself to imagine of so I don't create a false hope for myself.

But of course the unlucky rain woman fell hopelessly, head over heels in love with someone who barely managed to acknowledge her.

now my tears trickled down the side of my eyes running down my temples going towards my hair.

I was so angry with myself for being so damn persistent. Why couldn't I let go of him sooner?! Now I made it so much more difficult on myself.

But I'm here to clear my heart, aren't I? To rid myself of these emotions that are breaking me more. I am convinced that I am broken beyond repair.

I got up at that thought, started walking home once more in the heavy rain. Laying in bed in my soaking clothes.

*12pm*

Gray walked in the gilded spotting Natsu and Lucy sitting down next to each other, laughing.

Erza was sitting across from them eating her strawberry cake. and Happy was flying around them with a fish in his mouth.

He went to the bar before going to greet his friends, surprised Juvia wasn't there.

He was expecting her to be the first person he sees once he entered the guild.

He thought about how she was always there hours before he was when he came back from a mission to ask him about how it went.

Mira noticed Grays worried expression and smiled

'looking for juvia are ya'?' she said as she clapped her hands together and flowers filled the background.

'I am actually, shes usually here when I come back from a mission, it's weird she's not.' he deadpanned

Normally Mira would tease him, but she was genuinely worried about Juvia herself.

'I haven't seen her since the day before yesterday. Juvia never showed up to the guild yesterday, not even when you guys left.'

Grays eyes widened, he thought maybe she was just sleeping in before he left. But for her to miss a whole day is not normal.

Something was definitely wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up mid day after hearing a sound at my door.

My head was pounding, my nose was runny, my throat hurt, and I had no energy nor desire to move.

I hadn't eaten in three days so I could only imagine how pale and sickly I actually looked. I can't let anyone see me like this.

Guess I won't be going to the guild today either. I think it's about time I stop hiding from Gray-sama. I won't get over him unless I finally face him.

The shuffling sounds from outside my door faded. Curious, I manage to gather the strength and walk over to see if I could spot who it was.

I look around and no one was there, but I notice a shirt in front on the ground on my welcome mat.

I picked it up, my eyes widened at the sudden realization that this was Gray-samas shirt.

No doubt about it, it had his scent all over it. I closed the door, leaned against it and pulled it up to my face.

Indulging in his scent. He smelled like winter. You know how when the snow falls, those winter days have a very distinct yet subtle scent? This was what Gray- Sama smelled like.

I had to stop myself and snapped back into reality.

I normally would have kept his shirt, but I couldn't do that. My heart rate quickened, my face was flushed.

I can't let these emotions crawl back to my surface. I've been trying so hard to bury them and move on, keeping this wouldn't allow me to do so.

I folded his shirt gently, placed it in an old gift bag. I put on a pair of skinny jeans with a plain white fitting t-shirt and walked out.

The sun was now beginning to illuminate the sky in these vibrant orange and red hues.

I made my way over to Gray-Samas house, hung the bag on his door knob and started walking away.

But I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed someone approach me.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

I went and sat down with Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Happy.

Thought I'd wait for Juvia to come in so I could talk to her.

Hours seemed to pass by but nothing that they were talking about was registering. I couldn't focus.

How could they all sit here having such a great time, acting like Juvias not missing.

She's a member of FairyTail, why the hell hasn't anyone been wondering where she was?!

I was getting peeved, so I got up and left.

I could feel the group staring at me. I hear Natsu try to say something but I know Lucy stopped him.

Let my anger guide me and before I knew it I ended up finding myself in front of Juvia's door.

I panicked, my face reddened. How did I end up here?

Well, guess since I'm already here I'll talk to her. I thought I should peak in her window, maybe she wasn't home?

Placing my face in front of the window, I squinted trying to spot her. That was when I saw her figure move around under the covers in her bed.

I got so anxious I let out a 'EEK' as I jumped back in front of her door, out of sight from the window. I heard her start moving around some more.

I ran like the wind thinking she was gonna go open the door, I didn't even look back.

After running for a little while, I slowed my pace to a very slow walk. Instead of going home I ended up going to the ice cream parlor.

I ordered a mint chocolate chip ice cream and sat down.

Why did I run from her? I went there to talk to her didn't I?

I was supposed to see if she was okay... What am i saying?

I know she's not. Just a few days ago i saw her crying all alone right? The drizzle became heavy as the night progressed, and she hasn't been to the guild in days.

After finishing my ice cream, I headed home.

That's when i saw her. Why was she here? She didn't run up to me, she didn't say anything, she didn't even look me in the eyes.

I felt a pain in my chest, one that I have never felt before. It was worse than a physical wound, those healed.

This was something I couldn't stop by placing a bandage over it.

I began making my way over to her. Her cheeks were painted a light pink, and she was dressed differently. God she was so cute.

why do I keep saying she's cute? This is awkward.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

'uh... hey Juvia, what are you doing here?' the ice mage stated as he made her way over to her.

'y-you left your shirt' said the rain-woman as she avoided his gaze by looking down at her shoes, 'so I'm just bringing it back for you.'

'my shirt?' he looked down, staring at his bare torso, realizing he had lost his shirt somewhere along the way... _*wait dont tell me I-*_ he thought but Juvia cut him off

'you were by my house weren't you? That was you making that noise earlier? Why were you there? do you need something?' she asked timidly. He couldn't look at her.

She felt like she was play 21 questions, but she couldn't help but want to know the answers.

 _*shittt*_ he thought, now was his turn to blush. He started nervously scratching the back of his head.

'no reason really. I was just walking around the city and must've passed by your house. I didn't even notice'. He lied.

Gray still couldn't bring himself to talk to Juvia. He still felt like shit. After everything he did to her, what he unintentionally put her through only adding to her sorrows.

He added to the load of the burdens she had to bare on her shoulders. He didn't feel right trying to pry in her business now.

He wasn't worthy of it. But this whole situation made him want to get to know her. Actually get to know her.

What made her grow up and be engulfed by such sorrow? What made her capable of taking such abuse?

Why was she crying the other night? He wanted to know what made her smile, what made her happy and what ticked her off.

He was so intrigued by her beauty, both inside and out.

He genuinely wanted to become a part of her life in a way he wasn't involved in before. But how would he do that? Where would he start?

That's when he finally got a good look at her face. Her cheeks sunk in, her eyes had bags under them. Her face was pale but her cheeks still pink.

Something told him she wasn't blushing of embarrassment like he originally thought.

That's when he noticed she started swaying back and forth.

He reached out and grabbed her in a panic, putting his hand on her forehead.

She was burning up.

'Juvia! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?! You shouldn't be outside when you're like this, it's dangerous.'

'I didn't want to keep your shirt, I had to come bring it over.'

'ugh dont be so careless next time!' he said sounding more annoyed than intended.

she was surprised. Looked him in the eyes, she opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out.

he softened his tone and looked in her eyes giving her a sympathetic smile and said soothingly 'come on, let me take you home'

he picked her up giving her a piggyback.

'N-n-n-no it's okay i can walk!'

'Juvia it's fine let me take care of you. You haven't been to the guild in a while I was getting worried. But youre just sick so i'm relieved.'

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

 **He noticed I was gone?**

Why? why is he doing this to me? Why is me making me fall back in love with him?

After trying so hard to move on, why can't he just let me do that? Always seemed like he was so annoyed every time I was there.

Now he wants to act like he cares? This isn't fair. Is he playing with her emotions?

She quickly shook her head, there was no way he would do that. Of course he cares, she's his friend. Gray- Sama cares about all of his friends.

'thank you... G-Gray.'

There it was. She dropped it, no more Gray-sama. She had just called him Gray, would he even notice?

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

'thank you... G-Gray.'

Thank God she was on my back and couldn't see my face, it was a look of pure surprise.

She dropped the 'sama'. since when?

Before I knew it, the pain in my chest had returned. I kept quiet as I walked her home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy :) I really appreciate your comments thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own fairytail**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

Juvia fell asleep on the walk back home, I felt her warm face against my bare back.

Why did she drop the honorific? Was this the first time he noticed it?

More importantly, why did this bother him so much? They've known each other for a while now so it's about time, isn't it?

He always called her Juvia anyway.

Her door was unlocked so I walked inside her apartment, put her in bed quietly and tucked her in.

I saw her key on the nightstand and thought I'd borrow it for a bit.

I gently locked the door so no one could go in and made my way to the store.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

After checking off items from the list, he went to check out.

Making his way back to her house he started contemplating if he should do this.

 _Aw man what the hell am I doing?! She's gonna be so weirded out!_

He turned around to go back to his house

 _But she needs you right now you idiot, she's sick!_

UGHH! He turned back around to go to her house.

 _Nope. This is a total invasion of her privacy. Let her sleep dont be annoying._

Frustrated, he turned around once more with his brows knitted.

 _Hey you idiot, you have her damn key you gotta go back anyway so you might as well just do it. And she wouldn't get weirded out you know she's not like that!_

At this point he was stomping around going back to her house, grumbling under his breath.

He made his way in, tip toeing around so not to wake her.

As he placed the items in the kitchen and went to return her key to her night stand he found himself looking at her while she slept.

 _I never noticed how beautiful she is_

a small genuine smile crept up on his face. He shook his head when he noticed.

 _you look like a stalker get the hell out of there!_

He brought the blanket up higher so she doesn't feel cold then made his way back to the kitchen.

Hands on his hips in a superhero pose he said to himself

 _Alright! let's do this!_

after an hour, he finally finished his soup! He was sure she was going to love it!

He could just imagine her blushing with heart eyes exaggerating on how much she loved him and how good it was.

It made him kind of embarrassed when he thought of it, he scratched the back of his head blushing.

He put a bowl of soup on a tray, some tea with lemon, a spoon and some napkins and made his way to her room.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

'Juvia...Juvia' I heard Gray-samas sweet gentle voice in my dream and felt a slight nudge.

'juvia' There it was again!

I opened my eyes and there he was.

His face was so kind, he was smiling so sweetly.

His dark and messy hair fell just above his eyes, god he was so perfect.

I noticed he had no shirt on 'I have guy shirts if you need to borrow one'

 _*Guy shirts? what the hell? Why?*_

Gray-sama looked a little confused, I got a little embarrassed he probably thinks I sleep around with other guys.

'I-its not what you think, I buy them because I like sleeping in big guy shirts, they're really comfy'

I avoided his eyes, I knew I was blushing and it wasn't cause of the fever this time.

'oh uhhh.. no no I wasn't thinking anything like that' he said almost too quickly. 'But sure if you dont mind, I might lose it later though'

she chuckled weakly and told him where they were.

He got up went to the closet, he was astonished by how organized she was.

It got really quiet when he sat back down, and there was a bit of awkwardness in the air too.

'I made you some soup... you know... since youre sick and all. I-WEEE, miss you in the guild so you should get better soon.'

My eyes nearly came out of their sockets. Gray-sama made soup for me? I could feel my whole face turn red and my heart beat so hard it almost burst through my chest.

'Thank you' I managed to say just above a whisper, barely audible.

'uh- no problem. careful it's hot. do you umm...' _damn this is embarrassing*_ 'do you need help?'

My heart... hurts. This makes me so happy but it's too misleading.

Why does he have to be such a good person? Why couldn't he forget about me and not pay attention to me like he normally did.

The one time since I've met him that I needed him to keep his distance, he prances back like everything's just peachy.

It is though isn't it? He's not doing anything wrong.

I know he's not hurting my on purpose, so i shook my head avoiding eye contact at all costs.

I took a spoonful, it was amazing. 'Thank you for going out of your way to make this'

My voice shook, I couldnt help it.

Right when I tried to get away, get out of this one sided love, he starts pulling me back in.

She looks so thin, and why isn't she looking at me?

'Juvia... why haven't you been eating?'

A look of surprise momentarily washed over her face and then went back to being normal.

'I haven't been feeling well.' God she was so loud and cheery before, I guess this cold definitely's taking it's toll on her.

She should sleep once she's done with her soup. I'll clean up in the kitchen and leave.

* _Damn I wanted to start getting to know her more today too, but guess I can do that some other time.*_

She seems pretty out of it anyway, she must be if she doesn't even have the energy to get all clingy right?

'You don't need to worry about me Gray, I'll get better in a few days. I'll be back in the guild before you know it.' Juvia said with a smile plastered on her face still looking at the soup.

 _*Why isn't she even looking at me?_ *

Something was off about her smile too, why is she forcing it?

'Juvia' I heard him say, he said it more sternly this time. 'what's bothering you?'

'What are you talking about?' she answered timidly.

She heard him sigh, still not looking at him.

I don't wanna force anything out of her. We stayed quiet til she finished the soup.

'Go back to sleep, I'll see you soon'

Juvia laid back down and tried to sleep, but she couldn't' so she just laid there and waited until he left.

He quickly washed the dishes, wrote her a note telling her there was extra soup when she needed it.

Why is it bothering me so much now that she's calling me Gray? That _is_ my name. And why am I making her soup? Why am I upset she's not clinging on to me?

Do I feel bad? Is it just my guilty conscience trying to make up for the fact I treated her like shit before?

I really am an asshole huh? I'm just here trying to make myself look like a good guy so I don't compare to her stupid ex. He wasn't even good looking by the way, how did he ever get her?

Unreasonably angry and confused, he left without looking back


	7. Chapter 7

The raven haired boy found himself in an ice cream parlor, drowning away his emotions in his favorite flavor; Mint chocolate chip!

He probably ate around 4 bowls and wouldve kept going of Mira didn't walk by and notice him.

She walked in the parlor, sat down next to him and waited for him to notice her.

Except... He didn't, he just continued to scarf down as much ice cream as he could.

He didn't get brainfreeze so he could do that, unlike most people.

Mira sat there looking at him with a weirded out smile plastered on her face and a sweat drop going down her forehead as ice cream flew all over the place.

'ummm... Gray... why are you eating like Natsu?'

at the comparison to Natsu he stopped and quickly turned his head and her and glared

'I'm nothin like that fire freak!'

Mira simply giggled, 'so wanna tell me what's bothering you?'

He hesitated. _should I really tell her? She's probably gonna go overboard and come up with some stupid couple crap like usual._

'umm... its nothing' he replied but Mira wasn't convinced.

'It's Juvia isnt it?' she said with a serious tone looking down at her hands.

Stunned, he simply looked at her, incapable of saying anything.

What could he say? _I guess I should be relieved I'm not the only one that noticed something's wrong_.

'She hasn't been to the guild in a few days, and it keeps raining'

'Well Magnolia doesn't exactly have stable weather conditions ya know?' he tried joking

'Gray I'm serious. Haven't you noticed? It's not just since she's stopped coming. Its been raining every night after 10pm for the past 2 weeks. I know its her.'

Speechless, the Ice mage sat there lost in his thoughts trying to recollect the rainy nights over the past couple of weeks

He couldnt even manage a stutter before Mira continued.

'I've been really worried about her-'

'-She's sick' He said flatly, disturbed by the fact that he hadn't noticed this until recently.

'what?'

'Juvia has a cold I saw her earlier' he didn't want to look her in the eyes but he had a feeling she knew he wasn't telling her the full story.

'Gray please tell me, I've known you since we were kids, don't hide this from me.'

he sighed, Gray had been reluctant to tell her. But he ultimately came to the decision that if anyone could help him, it would be her.

'she hasnt been eating. I noticed she lost so much weight. I caught her crying the other night, in the park. It was after we came back from the mission'

'crying?! why?' she asked in a panicked tone.

'honestly, I dont know... I didn't ask' Now was his turn to look down.

'Gray... how could you?' she sounded disappointed 'Juvia wouldve never left you alone if she saw you like that. How could you just turn your back on her?'

His chest tightened while his heart sank. His blood began to boil as he heard her words.

'Why? you wanna know why? I DONT KNOW MYSELF OKAY?! On mission and her ex told us about how he basically tore her apart. She was always so fucking sad and lonely, then she joined fairytail and started clinging to me. AND I YELLED AT HER AND IGNORED HER! What position was I in to go up to her and pry in on her life when I never once tried getting to know her?'

His angry outburst caught Mira by surprise, her mouth hung open.

She was shocked none the less but happy he was finally able to confide in her as to why he hasn't been at the guild much either.

'Gray... Juvia loves you, she would've been so happy if you just tried. But the past is done, you should really try helping her next time.'

'I want to man, I really do. I wanna get to know her. I wanna be there for her so she doesnt have to cry alone anymore. I wanna be someone she can depend on instead of hide from when she's sad. But it's like the closer I try to get the farther she seems...'

he finished the last sentence barely above a whisper

'Did something happen between the two of you?' Mira seemed surprised to hear the Juvia's being distant.

'I dont know. It's like something happened to her and she's shutting down. She's not excited to see me anymore, she doesnt even call me Gray-sama anymore. It's just Gray now.'

Mira gasped, _Juvia's calling him Gray?! Oh no... There's no way, did Juvia start getting tired of Gray pushing her away?_

'the truth is... I feel like an ass. I never tried to get to know her. She smiled every day, came to the guild early, made everyone laugh cause she was so bubbly. She always tried to get close to me and all I did was push her away. Now I'm trying to be there for her and she's backing off. I wanna know her. What made her shut down? Has she always been this troubled? Is this what she's like when you peel off her layer of happiness? She's had such a troubled past. How could someone so happy and cheery all the time, have ever been so sad? Did she ever get over it? Is it all just a show for everyone around her? I wanna know what makes her happy, what pushes her buttons. What she was like when she was a kid. I wanna know about her parents. I wanna know what she thinks about the world and how she feels every day. I didn't talk to her when I saw her crying because I think the only reason i wanna know all of this about her is so I don't treat her like her old lover-boy did... I don't want to be so selfish and only try to get closer to her with ill intentions such as those. My chest hurts when she call me Gray'

Mira listened carefully, her face never faltered much to his surprise. Once he was done she put her hand on his and gave him a warm smile.

'You will never be like her old boyfriend was. Even if you only saw her as a friend before, doesn't mean you ever ignored her. You always cared about her. I think you always had these feelings, but now that she's backing off, you're realizing that's not really what you want.'

He looked at her, puzzled.

'What are you trying to say?'

she sighed as she shook her head and giggled, looking at him she smiled and said,

'I'm saying that you like her more than a friend. Your intentions arent ill natured, you want to get to know her, because she's Juvia.'

The boys face turned crimson red as his mouth gaped open and nothing but sounds came out.

'Now I have a plan! I'll go to the guild and tell Wendy to heal her. So tomorrow she'll be better. I'll make up a little fake job just for the two of you. That way you'll get some alone time to talk. You're the only one who could get her to feel better.'

Still incapable of saying anything Gray just sat there and listened. Frozen like a statue with a face stained so red he thought it might be permanent.

Mira simply got up and headed to the Guild so Wendy could go to Juvias.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard a knocking at my door. Who could it be now?

I slowly got out of bed. My head was pounding, my nose was stuffy, and my throat felt like it was on fire.

I finally made my way over to the door and looked through the peephole.

I couldn't see anyone, maybe they left?

Just as I turned around to head back to bed, I heard the light knocks again.

This time I opened the door, and there stood an adorable and tiny dragon slayer with blue hair.

Astonished I said, 'Wendy! What are you doing here?'

'Mira told me you were sick! So I came here to heal you so you could feel better tomorrow' she said with a smile on her face.

'Juvia you really should've told me you were sick! We were all getting worried cause you weren't showing up'

I felt my whole body became warm and I had a fuzzy feeling inside me. _They really noticed?_

It made me so happy that they all cared.

These past few days alone, I've been so lonely. I was drowning in my thoughts and feelings.

Getting over Gray-sama is a lot more difficult than I originally thought it would be.

Why was he just coming here out of the blue? God, it's not fair. I tried to so hard to get away from him.

He never cared to visit me before. Never noticed my absence before. Why now?

It's like he could sense the feeling in the deepest parts of my soul, and doesn't want me to let go.

Gray-sama is being so cruel, I finally start backing away, I stop clinging to him like he yelled at me for doing so for so long. I finally drop the honorific. I finally stopped showing up at the guild all the time just because he's there.

He noticed I wasn't giving him my full attention anymore and BOOM, he popped up back in my life.

Gray's just trying to reel me back in, he wants my full undivided attention, but he doesn't give a damn about loving me back.

'Umm... Juvia are you okay?' Wendy snapped me out of my thoughts.

'Oh haha yes I am fine don't worry. Come in Come in!' I said leading her inside.

'Would you like something to eat, to drink?' I offered the little cutie.

'No way! You should be laying down so I could help you feel better soon! If I want something I'll get it don't worry!'

'AWWW Wendy youre so cute I wish I was feeling well so I could squish you with my giant hugs!'

Wendy giggled as I started laying down so she could do her thing.

We sat in silence at first, until it dawned on me, Wendy had said that Mira told her I was sick.

'Hey Wendy, how did Mira know I was sick?' Wendy looked up at me clearly puzzled.

'She didn't come by here?'

'No she didn't. I haven't seen her in days.' Gray was the only one who was here. Great now he's going around telling people I'm sick.

This is the last thing I need right now. I don't want people coming here while I'm still trying to sort my feelings out.

Why am I feeling like this? Why do I have keep having these random waves of resentment towards him? Lately all I've been feeling is hurt, empty, and now angry.

I know he's just being nice, I know he wants to help me out as his friend.

But right now I don't want him here. I can't handle his presence. I thought I'd be stronger so that i could face him in the guild, but seem's I just dont have it in me yet.

I sighed in exhaustion and annoyance.

This didn't get past Wendy. 'Whats wrong? I could tell something was bothering you before I even walked in.'

'Wendy I dont think I can go to the guild tomorrow either.'

'Why not? You'll definitely feel all better I promise!' She seemed to be in a panic to make sure I understand that she would definitely heal me.

'Hahaha oh no Wendy that's not it! I know you're strong enough to have me all better by then. But I just don't think I can bring myself to go. I dont really think I want to talk about it now. But truth is, I'm not brave enough to.'

'I think you're brave. I know you are actually. You're Juvia Lockser, the beautiful and strong S-class water mage of Fairy Tale. You're scared of your feelings, not of what you have to face at the guild. I still think you should come in tomorrow no matter what.'

With water in my eyes I thanked her for the encouragement. 'You really are amazing wendy, Thank you so much.'

She finished healing me, looked up and gave me a warm and sincere smile. 'Anytime! Anyway I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully'

And with that she was gone.

She was right. I'm scared of my emotions. I'm scared of being hurt more by Gray. Truth is, I know as soon as I walk in and see his face there, I Will be.

It's inevitable. But it's evident that love is not for me to receive, just to give.

My feelings are always one sided. I think I have to come to terms with the unconditional love that my heart continues to spew.

Gin was right. I was desperate and hopeless. I would do anything to have someone feel affection towards me.

I spent my whole life growing up alone, my own parents killed themselves because having me around was too depressing. I yearned for love ever since.

Took whatever Gin threw at me. Took all his punches, all his kicks. I absorbed his insults and allowed them to leave imprints in my mind.

I thought leaving Phantom would be better for me, and of course it was. But now I feel like I'm back to where I started. Trying endlessly to earn some affection from Gray, breaking myself down in the process.

I think I'm gonna go on a mission tomorrow to get myself away from these hazardous thoughts and feelings. I need to get away from Gray for a little.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

Gray was sitting with Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Happy. They were all having breakfast.

'I'm surprised you came to the guild this early Gray' said the blonde.

'Meh. I woke up earlier today and didn't have anything.' He shrugged off.

Obviousllllyyyy, he was there waiting eagerly for Juvia to show up.

He was hoping today was gonna go as planned. He was supposed to act like he didn't know about the mission. When Mira brings up to Juvia she would agree, they'd meet at the train station and be off somewhere.

But... What if she didn't want to? She's been acting really weird lately.

He heard the doors of the guild open, and there she was. He couldnt see her face yet, but he could tell from her beautiful silhouette that it was her. The shape of her body was one that no one else could have.

At the realization at what he was thinking he blushed slightly, quickly looked down and tried to act like he didn't see her.

But this didn't go unnoticed by a certain blonde celestial mage. She smirked evilly to herself.

As Juvia proceeded to walk in, Lucy stood up and flailed her arms like crazy,

'JUVIA! COME SIT WITH US! WE MISS YOU!' She obnoxiously yelled in front of everyone.

Grays eyes were about to fall right out of his head, he continued to look down clearly embarrassed.

But Juvia walked up to them and giggled. She said 'Good morning Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy. I'm just gonna go to the bar today and go look for a mission. Thanks though'

She walked off with a small smile plastered on her face. That smile made Gray queasy, there it was again. Her fake smile.

 _She might not be sick anymore, but she's still hurting_ Gray thought.

The whole guild was now so silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone's mouths gaped open and she simply made he way over to Mira who was clearly astonished as well.

'Good morning Mira! Would you mind making me an omelette? I want to go on a mission today and I need something to fuel me up'

'Oh yayy! I was waiting for you to come in, there's a specific mission requiring an ice and water mage. Only you and Gray can go and complete it. Please Juvia they really need you!'

Juvia was not expecting this at all, she was a bit shocked. A mission just for her and Gray? How many nights had she dreamed of this happening.

But today the thought of it made her heart sink down to her stomach.

'I'm not so sure if I wan-'

'GRAYYYY COME HERE!' Mira shouted.

Juvia kept her eyes fixated on Mirajane as she heard Gray making his was over.

'Alright, sounds good to me. Do you wanna meet me at the station in 2 hours?' Was his response after Mira repeated the details to him.

Juvia wasn't expecting him to agree so quickly, but she finally gathered the courage to look at him. She gave the biggest smile she could muster up and said,

'Sure, I'll see you then.' She instantly regretted agreeing, but she knew the whole guild had their eyes on the two mages. She couldn't draw attention to herself unnecessarily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey cuties! This chapter is pretty long so I didn't proof read. There are probably a lot of mistakes, please don't mind them. I just got so lazy.**

'Well, here goes nothing' Juvia said as she walked out the house with her bags packed.

 _I was hoping to get a solo mission so I can have some time away from him, but just my luck, now we have to go on a mission together._

 _So much for trying to get over him from a distance. Looks like I'm just gonna have to face him and hope it works._

She was on her way to the train station to meet Gray.

 _Mira didn't even tell me the details, what could it possibly be? A week long mission with him?! This is gonna be pretty awkward. It's not fair either._ She said with a pouty face

She was so curious and lost in thought she hadn't even realized she made it to her destination.

Actually she walked right by Gray. He had a big smile on for her and he waved at her too!

 _How did she just miss me?_ But he couldn't help but notice her puzzled pouty face and came to understand she was probably wondering where the hell they were going.

Good question too because he had no idea himself, all he know is Mira said she would handle it.

'Hey Juvia!' She was snapped out of her thoughts, turned around only to see him.

'Oh, uh hey Gray. did you wait long?' She asked timidly.

'Not really' he lied, he had been there for an hour, he thought she might've showed up early since she usually did.

'Did Mira tell you anything about the mission? She kept interrupting me when I wanted to ask her.'

'Nah I have no clue, she didn't tell me either. All she did was give me this address to crocus and told me to tell someone our names. Not much help'

'Hmmm... that's weird I wonder why she didn't tell us. Oh well, ready to go?' She asked him, and he nodded with a slight smile that made her heart melt.

She quickly looked away with a flushed face she didn't want him to see and made her way over to away the train.

His smile quickly vanished as he watched her walk away. He felt his heart start sinking.

Once the train boarded they both went to their seats, juvia pulled out a book that she read the entire ride while Gray sat staring out the window.

 _This was supposed to be our bonding trip, but it's already off to this awkward ass start. She's not even talking to me, won't even look up. I know she hasnt been herself lately but I thought she'd at least try saying something._

The 2 and a half long hour trip was finally over. Though felt like a decade to the both of them who sat awkwardly across from each other.

Juvia slowed her pace so she didn't have to walk side by side with the ice mage when they were walking through the streets of Crocus in search of the location of the mission.

She was looking down at her feet so didn't notice that Gray had stopped walking, she bumped into has back.

Her face became red with embarrassment as he turned around and giggled and her clumsy little move.

'Uhh... I think this is it' he said looking at the address then back up at the resort.

'A-a resort? Are you sure?' She said as she took the sheet from his hand and looked at is as well.

'Looks like it' She said quietly and disheartenedly. Gray stood there as she watched Juvia walk in with her head hung low, clearly not wanting to be there.

 _Really? A resort for the two of us for a whole week and she cant even smile or sound the least bit interested?_ Gray followed Juvia with his head hung low now too.

They went to the reception desk and told the Man behind it who they were. 'Here is your key, please enjoy your stay' he said with a welcoming smile.

'Wait, what's the problem here? Why did you need us two for a mission? Is there anything you need help with?' Gray said, starting to realize Mira clearly went fangirl overboard and didn't even try to come up with a legitimate mission.

'Well you see our shaved ice cream machine broke, so we're going to need you two here to help out for 2 hours a day 5 days this week' the man said with a mischievous smile on his face.

'This sounds like a Job for Gray alone, I dont need to be here so if you dont mind I'll just get going.'

Grays jaw just dropped as he stared at the woman next to him.

 _Is this really the same Juvia? Crap this was such a bad idea, she cant even stand to be with me. I hate stupid emotional confrontations. But looks like I'm definitely gonna have to talk to her about what's bothering her so much_

'NO!' The man said in a panic, 'we need you to provide the water for the ice machine, now here's your key. GOGO!'

'Excuse me,' Juvia said before he moved on to the next visitors in line, 'Why is there only one?'

'You two have just one room, so you only get one key. Unless you lose it that is'

She shuddered at the thought of having to spend all day and all night with Gray for a whole week.

Just last month she would have jumped for joy at this opportunity. She smiled to herself, _funny how things change huh?_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

'Hey Juvia, sorry you got dragged here, I didn't know the mission would be this whack.' He sat down on the couch of their room and kept his head down.

Juvia felt fad for seeming so uninterested in the trip, 'Listen!' She said more upbeat than she did all day. This got his attention.

He looked up and met her eyes surprised by how lively they seemed.

With her hands on her hips she said 'I was gonna go on a solo mission for some personal reasons, but we're here at a resort for a whole week and we only have to work 2 hours a day for 5 out of the 7 days that we're here! Lets make the best of it okay?' She said with her head slightly tilted and smiling.

Shocked by her sudden change in personality he couldnt utter a word, just kept his eyes locked on hers.

'Okay, it's too late to go to the beach now, so how about we go to the aquarium and get some dinner after?'

'Yeah that sounds good' he said with a relieved smile.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

 _Just because I'm upset doesn't mean I should make things weird between us and ruin our friendship. We're gonna go out tonight as friends, and have fun!_

She walked out of the bathroom after doing her make up. She was wearing a pair of night black leggings with a fancy tank top that really complimented her face.

Gray looked at her in amazement at her beauty. _She looks amazing, how come I never noticed before? She's so beautiful_

'You look great' he said shyly, she blushed and thanked him with a genuine smile he hadn't seen in a long time.

The two walked out of their hotel room and went to the aquarium. They saw so many amazing different type of fish, colorful coral, camouflaging octopus too!

They laughed at the dolphins squirting water on their trainer. Juvia was so excited, she kept pointing things out that she wnated to see next.

 _She's so excited_ he smirked to himself _She's like a little kid that's been to the aquarium for the first time._

 _Wait a minute... there's no way this is her first time. She had to have gone with family or something right? I'll ask her at dinner_

Juvia started dragging him around completely unintentionally but this time, Gray didn't complain about it. He enjoyed the sensation of her hand holding his.

He squeezed his hand shut over hers and she absent mindedly ran around point out new spieces of fish.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

'That was so much fun thank you Gray s-' she quickly stopped talking. _Crap! I almost said the honorific. I have to be careful_

He felt a jolt in his heart when he heard what she was about to say. _I KNEW IT! I knew she was hiding something. Well of course I did, I saw her crying so go figure._

'Wanna go walk around the city for a bit? Maybe find a nice park around here?' Gray suggested.

Her heart almost burst with joy. 'Yes, that sounds lovely' she said trying to be as calm as possible.

 _Impressive Juvia, thats right! Keep your cool girl. He's just a guy anyway so no need to freak out._

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

After dinner, the two of them wandered around in the dead of night. The streets were quiet and lonely.

Everyone was at home sleeping. They managed to find a nice little bench for the two of them to sit in a park full of cherry blossoms.

'Juvia I've been meaning to ask you something' the words came out of his mouth timidly.

'She looked at him completely lost but a little afraid as well, 'Sure what is it?' She responded.

'Was this your first time at the aquarium?' _CRAPPPP! What an idiot! Why can't i just ask her why she was crying? Why is it so hard to talk to her?!_

'Oh no! Was it that obvious?! Sorry I was probably annoying you, i know you dont like it when I get like that but I was just so excited.'

'No... I do like it, it's how you are. Its special.'

 _I dont like where this is going_ she thought, _please don't say such misleading things Gray sama_.

Sensing the tension building up in the air, he instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth.

Quickly trying to change the subject, 'I just thought you would've went with your parents when you were younger.'

Juvia felt a stab in her chest at the mention of doing anything with her parents as a child other than discover their lifeless bodies.

'Well... I never had the chance to do anything with my parents. You see, they didn't like me very much. I was the cursed rain girl that everyone in town hated. My parents were ridiculed for having me. I guess it became too much to bare. One day I walked in my house and discovered their corpses. They had killed themselves so not to deal with me anymore.'

 _How could she say this so non-chalantly? And how could I forget her ex boyfriend had told me they killed themselves? I really am an idiot, I just brought up such a bad memory for her after such a good date... date? What? No that's not what this was._

'Juvia, I'm so sorry I didn't know.'

'Its okay Gray, there's still a lot you dont know about me, I wont kill you for asking' she said while giving him a playful wink and sticking her tongue out. 'I was really young anyway, I think I've adjusted for the most part. When I dont think about it in detail it doesn't bother me.'

'But it does when you're by yourself doesn't it? You sit there and blame yourself for their deaths.'

'Pretty much, yeah.' Once again he was shocked at her straight forwardness. 'You and me are more alike than you know Gray. Maybe you'll see one day and we'll become better friends'


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't been updated as often as I said I would, school got a bit hectic. Story should be done in a few more chapters though :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 _Friends?_ Gray thought _did she just say we could become better friends? She's not talking about us getting married anymore? Woah this is weird._

'Its getting late, wanna head back?' I dont know why I'm feeling so annoyed. I'd rather go back to the hotel than sit here and take it out on Juvia for no reason.

'Mhm' she nodded. After reaching the Hotel they finally opened the door to their room to see a king sized bed.

'EHH?!' Gray exclaimed 'we're supposed to share?!'

'Um, excuse me Gray, I don't mind sleeping on the couch if you prefer the bed, but I don't want us to share a bed.' Juvia said timidly not meeting his eyes.

'Of course, I understand. That'd be weird right? I'll sleep on the couch, you get the bed it's fine trust me.'

'Mm, okay if you say so.' And so the two mages began unpacking their bags.

Juvia got all tucked and cozy in the large comfy bed while gray was snuggled up on the couch as well.

 _This couch is bigger than I thought, and a lot more comfortable too._ 'Good night Juvia' he said

'Good night Gray-sama' Juvia mumbled barely above a whisper.

Gray shot up, 'what? What did you say?!' he asked her frantically but she was fast asleep.

'Just talking in her sleep huh?' The ice mage couldnt help but smile. Even for someone like him, he felt so warm inside. So instead of sleeping right away, the ice wizard layed there in the dark silence that consumed him.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

 _Why did I get so happy when I heard her almost call me Gray Sama earlier? And why did I feel so relieved that she finally did it again just now for the first time in days. I guess cause it's normal for her. Right?_

 _Stupid Mira confusing me, telling me im developing feelings for Juvia. Is she crazy? Juvias only a friend, thats it. Well now im confused why i got upset when Juvia said we could be better friends in the future._

 _Not that there's anything wrong with liking her; she is really beautiful. The way her eyes sparkle when she's happy. The way her smile lights up the room wherever she goes. The way the waves of her hair flow down just past her shoulders. Her dedication, her heart, her innocence and purity. Her ability to be so passionate and exude nothing but love. Not to mention her body is stunning._

 _Being with Juvia makes me happy and puts my mind at ease while my heart can't seem to stop pounding. The more I talk to her, the more I want to learn about her._

 _I want to know everything, the good and the bad. I want to know what's tearing her apart and why she's distancing herself from the guild... And from me too. Who's making the light in her heart dim, even non-existent at times?_

 _Shit man, I guess I really am falling for her._

And with that final thought in mind, he fell asleep.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

'Gray, its time to wake up, we have to go make ice cream soon' Juvia said gently.

Gray opened his eyes to see the water mage dressed and ready to go

'AH crap! Sorry! I overslept!' he said panicking.

Juvia giggled, a real genuine smile he hadn't seen from her lips in a while. 'No no it's fine. I was up early enough to shower and get ready with time to spare for you, no sense in waking you up for no reason. You can go hop in the shower, we'll leave when youre done.'

'Oh alright thanks Juvia!' The smile on his face dusted Juvias cheek with a shade of pink. She quickly turned around

 _Get yourself together Juvia! You're just friends, stop getting so flustered and nervous around him. But...I can't be cold and treat him differently just because of how I feel._

 _He's rejected me enough times for me to be able to move on now, I know how he really feels and although my heart hurts, I feel a weight being lifted off of my shoulders. Maybe getting over Gray-Sama won't be as bad as I thought._

Gray was in the shower when Juvia started making breakfast for the two of them.

 _He was so nice to me when I was sick, I should at least repay him with a good breakfast_

When he walked out of the bathroom and saw Juvia there with a cute little muffin shaped apron

'Oh Gray! You're out! Awesome, I made chocolate chip pancakes. We'll eat and leave' She said with a spatula in hand and a cheerful smile on her face.

*bu-dum badum* His cheeks flared up and his heart started pounding 'o-o-oh um thanks!'

'Are you okay? You're face is really red! You're not sick are you? Maybe we should tell them you can't help out today'

'NONO! Haha it's fine I think it was just the steam from the shower' _crap I need to relax_

'Are you sure? You shouldn't push yourself if you're not well' _her pouty face is so cute oh man_

'Oh like you did the other day?' he gave her a mischievous smirk which caused her to blush madly with embarrassment

'OH NO let's not talk about that!' she said covering her face at the memory of her almost fainting when she went to return Grays shirt.

'Hahahaha youre so cute-' Both of their eyes shot at each other. Gray looked horrified while Juvia didn't even know what to think

 _Why?... Why is he saying this? Stop. please stop. Dont do this to me, don't you see what youre doing?!_

There was an awkward silence 'let's just eat and leave okay?'

 _It's back. Her plastic smile, it's not fooling anyone. How did I just let that slip out? I made her feel so awkward. Should I apologize? What do I do? But I meant it. Shouldn't she be excited anyway? She always wanted me to call her cute._

They both sat there and made small talk until it was time to leave. The two hour work shift went by quickly. And even though it was short it was still really busy, so both were exhausted when it was over.

After, they had their complimentary lunch at the resort.

'How about we go to mini golf today? I heard it was really big.' he suggested

'Yeah sure, sounds good to me'

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

'I have an idea' he said with a smile on his face, 'Juvia I realized we don't know too much about each other, so how about every hole we make it in we share a new fact about each other?'

Juvia was stunned he would even suggest something like this, he didn't care to know much about her before. _Well then again, we are stuck here together for a few more days, so I guess it's not that suspicious_

'Are you sure you wanna know that much about me? I'm not too interesting'

'You shouldn't be so insecure like that, why wouldn't I want to know more about you? We're in the same guild, we're friends, and lately I've been more intrigued because I realized how mysterious you are'

'Mysterious? Me?' she looked puzzled. 'I wasnt trying to be'

'I know that silly' he chuckled at her remark, ' but I just don't know much about you and I've been wanting to know more'

'Well thats fine with me then'

Their hearts were pounding profusely after they got their clubs and balls, which Gray insisted on paying for.

 _This is almost like a date, again. Wow, 2 dates in a row, this is like magic. It hurts so much but I want to enjoy this week with him despite how much it breaks me._

 _When I go on my solo mission after this, I'll be gone for a while. I'm going to take a long S-class mission so I could have some time to myself. Some time away from everything that reminds me of Gray-Sama. So until then, I want us to have as much time together, like we were actually a couple for once. To be genuinely happy with each other, even if it's all in my head. I'll give all my remaining love here, and let it dissipate when I'm away._

Juvia went first as Gray insisted she did, she got a hole in one.

'Despite me wearing blue all the time, my favorite color is actually green. I just think blue suits me better than anything else'

The more they got in, the more facts they revealed. The deeper they became.

Gray- I was 7 when I joined Fairy Tail

Juvia- Gajeel is probably my best friend from both Phantom and Fairy Tail.

Gray- Mint chocolate chips is my favorite ice cream

Juvia- I like to eat lemons. I squirt it over raspberries and kiwis too!

Gray- I'm jealous of Natsu, he's loud and annoying as hell but he's so open and can make friends so easily. I just close myself off from people. It takes a lot more effort for people to be my friend. Everyone always disappears.

Juvia- I dated someone named Gin before joining the guild. But it was a really bad relationship and time in my life. In the end I wasn't even the one who left. I made myself look like a fool, I stayed with him despite everything he did, I clung to him and begged him not to leave me. I hope I never have to see him again.

Gray- I'm afraid one day I'm gonna push everyone out of my life. I'm gonna make them feel so unwanted that they're just gonna get sick of feeling like they need to prove something to be by my side. One day im afraid im gonna end up completely alone.

Juvia- I've done nothing but exude love to everyone around me. I try to be friendly and gentle and happy for everyone. But the truth is, no matter how much love I give, I wasnt meant to get any back. I have really great friends, like you Gray, and Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Mira, Gajeel and everyone else at the guild. But no man has ever loved me back. My own parents couldnt even do so let alone someone else. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really afraid of being alone too.

Both mages looked up at each other, Gray was utterly stunned to hear this from the happy bright girl that always tackled him with hugs in the guild.

 _I had no idea she was so lonely._ He stared into her beautiful blue eyes which seemed disconnected from reality with a sad smile graced her lips.

 _This is the broken Juvia I've been looking for, the one I wanted to ask her about so many times but was too afraid to. She's showing it to me. Opening her heart, peeling back a whole layer revealing a new part of herself we've never gotten to see before._

Before realizing it, his feet were guiding him toward this sad woman on the verge of tears. _She's so fragile, and vulnerable. How could someone so precious be so hurt._

'I'm so sorry Juvia.'

'Huh? About what Gray?' She came back to reality to be taken into Grays arms

'I'm so sorry I let you go through this alone...'

 **To be continued :)**


	11. Chapter 11

'I'm so sorry I let you go through this alone' he held her gently and he placed his face in her hair.

Juvia was stunned, she couldn't hug him back. She didn't know what to do.

'I saw you crying in the park a few nights ago, I didn't feel like it was my place to ask you. The mission I went on the others, we ended up meeting your ex. He told us all the horrible things he said to you. He said he used to hit you. And knowing all of that, I left you alone in the park crying to yourself. I've been meaning to ask you why you let it all happen.

You've been different lately, you're not as happy. Your smile isn't as bright as it used to be. Your eyes don't sparkle all the time anymore either. I miss you, I miss the Juvia that used to call me Gray- Sama and wait for me at the guild. The Juvia that was happy. I guess I miss her because she was the only one I knew. All I've been thinking about lately is you; your happiness, how you're detaching yourself from not only the guild but me as well. Juvia please let me in, let me see everything about you.

I didn't know you were so alone, I didn't know how much you were suffering. I'm so sorry for all the times I yelled at you and pushed you away. Sorry for all the times I told you to leave me alone.'

His grip on her tightened and as the last word escaped his lips, he felt her body stiffen continuously throughout his whole little monologue.

She placed her hands against his chest and started to push him away gently

'Stop'

Was all she said, her voice wavering. Gray could only let her go and watch in anticipation for what was going to be said next.

'Stop this Gray. Why? Why are you doing this to me?' She met his eyes. Her face cold and stern.

'Juvia I dont understand, what are you saying?' Her eyes were piercing through him.

'Why cant you just leave me alone for a while?! I've been trying so hard to move on for the both of us. You made it so clear you didn't want me around you the way I used to be. I tried so hard giving you space, I started treating you like everybody else. I didn't wait for you anymore, I didn't welcome you back from your mission because I didn't need to. I stopped calling you Gray- Sama because you made it clear all we'll ever be are friends.

Now that I started moving on, backing away from you, you come to my house to check up on me! You carried me home and made me soup. You told Mira I was sick and now we're on this stupid week long mission together. I was trying to get away from you and just my luck we ended up here instead. Right when I try to leave, you notice and BOOM! You start reeling me back in.

I dont wanna be here okay?!'

Utterly shocked, Gray stood there with his eyes wide open while his jaw hung low.

Dark clouds began to form as wind began to gust.

'I was crying in the park because of you Gray! Crying because no matter how much I loved you, it was never reciprocated. I finally had to tell myself it was pointless. That no one would ever love me, all juvia is good for is loving people unconditionally, but no one ever loves ME. All I'm good for is being too overwhelmed with such feelings that it breaks me in the end...'

The rain turned into a violent storm, almost like a hurricane.

Gray did nothing, nor did he say anything. He just stood there listening to her and for the first time, he began to actually hear her.

She was crying but her voice no longer faltered. Matter of fact she was just about yelling at him.

'I thought you were different from Gin.'

She immediately calmed down once those words were said. Her facial expression became gentle yet very sad.

'Actually, I know you are. Gin was evil. Gray you're really amazing. But you're tearing me apart. I'm tired okay? I can't keep doing this. I can't play your little game.

Thank you so much for being such a caring friend. But right now I just need to be alone. After this mission I'm leaving for an S-class mission that's gonna take me a while to finish. I have to have some time to myself. That's the only way I can move on from these feelings.

We're here as friends so let's enjoy it before I go. Please don't say misleading things like that to me anymore. It hurts my heart. It's like all the effort I put into building up my walls, was meaningless because you so easily tear them down.'

The rain continued but the storm seemed to have settled down. Both mages were soaking.

Gray was in utter shock, he could not find the words to express to Juvia so all he did was stand there.

She turned around and walked away.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

 _This town doesn't particularly have good memories for me and here's another one added to the list_

She sighed as she made her way down very familiar streets.

 _I think it's time I go pay my parents a little visit I haven't seen them since they died._

After 10 minutes of walking around she came across the cemetery in which her parents were buried. Walking along the graves of random strangers, she made her way over to her parents' tombstones.

'I'm surprised I still remember where you guys were buried'

She said kneeling down between the two of them

'All these years later and here I am, still the stupid cursed rain girl everyone hated. I dont know why I'm here. You guys abandoned me here, you hated me, and yet here I am still alone. I guess parents really do know best. I just laid my feelings out completely raw to Gray- Sama and I guess thats why I'm here'

She sat in the pretzel position and began to talk.

 ***After Juvia walked away***

 _Crap! I gotta find her. I cant let her leave like that. Im not misleading her. Maybe I didn't want her before, maybe I did and just didn't notice. The point is that right now I need her in my life, as MY Juvia._

Gray was running around this foreign city

 _What if she gets lost! She just got better she could get sick again. I'm an idiot! I can't believe I made her cry so many times._

 _I was the one breaking her, I was the one tearing her apart. Juvia please come back_

There she was. He momentarily stopped when he spotted here before taking off to catch up to her.

He noticed she went into a cemetery. He quietly followed behind her and that's when he saw her sit down infront of 2 graves.

He heard what she had just said and couldn't find the courage to disrupt her from finally getting her feelings off her chest. So instead he stood there and listened to her pour her heart out to the two people who were supposed to love her.

* **Back to Juvia***

'I was so grateful for you guys, while everyone hated me you two were always there for me welcoming me home with all smiles. But as time went on the entire town was ostracizing you because of me. You acted like you didn't care but I could tell how bothered you were by it.

But no matter what I never thought you'd leave me like that. I was only 5 years old when I walked home and saw you guys hanging from the ceiling with ropes tied around your necks. You were the first people to break me. My rain became heavier after that. Years later I ended up dating someone named Gin. I knew he was bad, I knew he didn't really love me.

But I was used to not having people around. I couldn't take it anymore. All the times he hit me, told me i was worthless and pathetic. All the things he said to me started to sink in. The very words he spoke and fists he threw my way became embedded in my sole being. Even so, when he was leaving I begged him to stay because I couldn't stand being alone again. He broke me as well'

Gray stood there listening to Juvia explain why her heart was so heavy with grief. He could sense he would be hearing his name soon and felt his mouth run dry.

'Then something amazing happened. For the first time in my life in 12 years, I met this amazing boy! His name is Gray Fullbuster and he's a Fairy Tail Ice Wizard'

He was shocked to see Juvia smiling when she brought up his name.

'He was so nice. I wanted to bring him here to meet you guys one day, so you knew I wasn't gonna be broken forever. But it seems that wont be happening, because I'm still the same lonely useless little girl you left. The little girl who's rain can't seem to stop.I thought one day I could prove you wrong.

Gray-Sama really is quite amazing. He's smart and funny, and he's really strong. He cares a lot about his friends because he's lonely too. Or at least he used to be. He made me feel appreciated when no one else did. We were fighting against each other and he still helped me out. He showed me true kindness, and for that I fell for him.

Not because of his good looks, those are a plus though' She giggled as Gray blushed in the back.

'After I joined the guild I made so many great friends! Natsu and Lucy, Erza too! Gajeel's been around for a long time too. But Gray wasn't too fond of my feelings. And just now I did a really horrible thing. I yelled at him even though he was just trying to make me feel better. But just like I moved on from all the pain you caused me, I can move on from Gray- Sama too.

Even after all this time and all the pain I went through, I really miss you guys. I'm happy I came by. Talking to you helped me a little bit.'

She looked up at the sky as the rain fell. Her tears streaming down her face.

 _I'm not gonna leave her crying by herself again_ Gray thought

He made his way over to Juvia and sat down beside her. Her face became a shade of crimson

'I didn't know you were here' She said frantically wiping her eyes.

'It's okay to cry Juvia, just not by yourself all the time. I'm here for you.' he looked at her and smiled.

Her heart skipped a beat. The rain lightened up a bit more, now it was a very light drizzle.

'So these are your parents huh?'

'Mhm' she said still embarrassed

'Hey there Mr. and Mrs. Lockser, my name is Gray Fullbuster! I'm Juvia's friend. It's really great to meet you!' He smiled brightly at the graves of the water mages parents.

She was so touched. Together they sat there for what felt like hours just talking to her parents. Gray shared a lot of stories about his childhood while Juvia sat there and laughed. It was as if the incident earlier had never happened.

'Hm? What's this?' Gray asked confused as he noticed something with a magic seal around it in between the two tombstones.

'It looks like a letter.'

Juvia picked it up and saw that it was written for Juvia by her parents. 'It's from my parents'

She said quietly.

'What? How?' Gray looked over her shoulder, clearly confused.

Her hands were shaking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors** **** **Note-** **Sorry I didnt write anything in almost 2 months! D: I was so busy with finals and projects and presentations. That I took a while off. I also forgot how i intended to direct the story so it took me a while to think of a new reason fort the letter xD anywho I hope you like it ! :D 3 thank you so much for reading!**

Her hands were shaking as she held the letter.

'I'm afraid.' She confided in him. 'I'm afraid to see what they wrote.'

Gray put an arm around her shoulder, supporting her. 'Its okay, open it when youre ready, im right here with you'

She nodded and she slowly began to open the letter which was kept safe under a magic seal.

 _Dear Juvia,_

 _There's so much we wanted to do together as we raised you, so much we wanted to see. We wanted to see you turn into a strong mage, join an amazing guild and see you make friends. We wanted to see your rain stop when you found the one person you want to protect with your life. Your rain isnt going to be forever, it'll stop when you find someone you love, youll see the sun for the first time in your life, that person will bring you immense joy. Theyre going to change your life! We wanted to watch you get married and have children. We wanted to meet your friends and this boy too. But unfortunately we won't be able to. You see, the guild master of phantom Lord came to us with a proposition; If we killed ourselves, they would leave you alone. If we were selfish and wanted to spare our lives, then they would take you away from us. We as your parents couldn't let someone take away our precious Juvia. We decided it would be best if we were dead knowing you were safe as opposed to being alive and not knowing what they were going to do with you._

 _We love you more than anything Juvia, never forget that. I'm so sorry that it had to be this way, but we don't have the power to oppose the Phantom Lord guild, fighting back would have been far too much of a risk. Please eat well, please smile, continue to be as loving as you always were. Know that we'll always be with you. Know that we always loved you and wanted you to be safe, happy, and healthy._

 _Life always has setbacks, despite all the hurdles you'll face, never let them stop you. You're going to grow up to be such an amazing and beautiful wizard, we're so proud of you Juvia. Words cannot express any of that._

 _Love mommy and daddy_

Along with the letter there was a picture of Juvia as a child in between both of her parents.

Gray looked at Juvia who looked lost, her face was blank, completely emotionless. Right when he was about to open his mouth and say something, she began to tremble.

Her whole body began shaking as she brought the letter to her chest. Tears streaming down her face.

'I was in Phantom Lord. I went there myself. They killed themselves to protect me from them, and i walked right into their doors and joined their guild. Why? Why am I like this? Why did I do it? Gray I can't take it anymore.'

She began wailing and threw herself in the dirt on top of her parents' graves. Her body shaking violently.

Gray watched, still in shock with the letter, and Juvias reaction. He simply picked up her shaking body and held her in his arms

'You didn't know Juvia, You had no idea' was all he kept repeating to her.

She buried her face in his neck and held on to his shirt. He kept one hand on her back and the other stroking her hair.

She cried and cried until she passed out in his arms. He took the letter from Juvia's parents and put it in his pocket, he picked Juvia up and walked back to the hotel.

'Juvia... Juvia' he whispered trying to wake her up so she could change, but she was really out of it.

'Damn, if she doesn't change into something dry she's gonna get sick again.' Crap, he thought to himself.

He awkwardly, slowly, and veryyyyyy gently started undoing the buttons on her dress.

His face was beet red as he took it off, revealing her bra and panties. He couldn't help himself from staring at her breasts, her small waist and wide hips. _Damn shes so hot_ he thought to himself.

Noticing he was getting really aroused he quickly put one of his t shirts on her, and tucked her in bed.

He laid down next to her this time instead of going to the couch. He stared at her, how peaceful she looked when she slept, how broken she was after reading that letter, how angry she was when she yelled at him before, how happy she was when they sat there sharing stories from each other's past, just talking to her parents.

 _I cant believe I made her feel so hurt. She started hurting so badly she was willing to leave on an S class mission all by herself. She wanted to desperately to fall out of love with me, I really screwed her up. The letter her parents wrote said her rain would stop when she found someone she wanted to protect more than her own self. That was me, but lately the weather has been nothing but rain. I was the reason it stopped, and the reason it started again. I caused her so much misery, Im such an ass._

 _She's so much more that some stalker girl I used to think of her as. She's beautiful, funny, caring, loving. She's full of passion, full of emotions. She's so brave and strong willed. Shes gorgeous, I... I love her._

 _I want to hold her hand, I want to go on missions with her. I want to kiss her and be with her every day. I want to see her smile, and wipe her tears when she cries. I want to be there with her when she goes through hard times, and I wanna minimize those bad days as much as I can._

 _She doesn't deserve to be hurt, she deserves the best._

And with that last thought, he reached over and cuddled with her, eyes closed as he slowly drifted to sleep with her scent being the last thing he could sense.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone that's been reading up until now, thank you for patiently waiting on updates!**

Juvia awoke with her head buried in the crook of Gray's neck, hands pressed against his chest as she lay in his arms.

Her face immediately turned a crimson red, but it quickly faded back to her pale skin. She was too emotionally exhausted to fret right now, and she understood why Gray slept there with her that night.

 _He's such a great person, so comforting. He's always there when I'm down, I can't believe I said such awful things to him._

She calmly stared at his face, reaching up pushing stray strands of hair out of his face. She then found herself caressing the scar on his forehead, she smiled at the memory of when the first met, how she had fallen in love with him immediately and refused to fight him full on.

She remembered when she first joined the guild and how often he would get into scuffles with Natsu and the others.

The tips of her fingers slowly making their way down his face, eventually cupping the right side of his face within her small palm.

She didn't take her eyes off of his face, studying every detail of it while he slept. All the lines, the way the shadows fell on his face as he slept so peacefully.

She paid very close attention to his facial structure, the shape of his lips, the way his eyes were shaped when they were closed. How serious his face seemed, but also so gentle. She was reminded of a boy in need of companionship, someone afraid to be alone.

She slowly cradled her face back in his neck and inhaled his cold winter scent one more time before getting up to get ready to go to work for the day.

After she left the room and Gray heard her humming in the shower was when he finally opened his eyes, his cheeks flushed, his heart beating out of his chest. _I dont know how i managed to stay so calm, but holy shit that was intense._

Gray was up from the moment she pulled her head away from him, he kept his eyes closed assuming she would try to go back to sleep. He didn't anticipate her to touch his face. _Her hands were so soft and warm._ He could feel her gentle blue eyes paying attention to every detail on his face, that was the hardest part of not blushing, of not opening his eyes.

He quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen to make Juvia some breakfast, he could tell she wasn't all there emotionally, at least not just yet.

 _Im gonna make today really special for her._ He said smirking, thinking of taking her to the amusement park later.

As the bathroom door opened, the scent of breakfast filled her nostrils. She didn't think Gray would be up so early so she didn't bring any clothes, she just had a towel wrapped around her curvaceous body.

 _Okay maybe if I walk realllllyyyy quietly, he wont notice me and then I wont have to be embarrassed for the rest of my life!_ She thought, _okay, right! Lets do this_ She said as she said out.

You see, in order to get to the bedroom from the bathroom you had to go through the open kitchen which was in part connected with the living room.

She tippy-toed as quietly as she possibly could, _Perfect! He's not facing me!_

And just like that, she jinxed herself. He turned around, _Morning Juvia_ he said smiling widely.

The he noticed she had nothing on but a small towel on, he felt his face become hotter by the second, as did she.

Holding the towel up with one hand, her free hand went to the back on her head, slighting scratching it. ' _Uhhh... Sorry Gray I didn't know you were gonna be up so i didn't take any clothes with me_ '

' _No no its fine! I dont blame you I guess since I usually do always sleep in. he turned around quickly so she could walk by comfortably.'_

Well the air was filled with awkwardness, so as comfortably as one could get in the situation.

But he couldn't help but sneak a peek as she walked past him, he noticed the way the towel fit around her body, how it hugged each of her curves perfectly. The way her butt looked knowing that's all the was covering it, he couldn't help but feel turned on. _Damn..._ he thought.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

'C'mon Juvia, get dressed in something comfortable I wanna take you somewhere fun today!' Gray said to her.

Juvia looked around, brought a finger up pointing to herself not believing that Gray was talking to her, 'Me?' she said cutely.

He chuckled at her wide eyed expression and said 'Well there isn't anyone else I had this night planned out for' and with that he went to the living room to wait for her, since he already had on a pair of shorts and a plain black t shirt.

Juvia steps out with light denim shorts and a lavender colored top, 'Okay I'm ready'

And with that the two set off to the amusement park near the resort they were staying at.

'Gray this is amazing!' she said as her mouth gaped open, she did a 360 as she gazed around the whole park, 'Ugh im such a loser' she said slightly embarrassed and jokingly, 'I've never been to an amusement park either!' she giggled and stuck her tongue out.

'Even better' he smiled, 'that means you get to experience fun new memories with me before anyone else!' he grabbed her hand and started walking towards a small roller coaster, one which he hoped she would like.

She stumbled at first not expecting him to grab her hand like that. When they got in line to wait, she looked at him in utter disbelief and without thinking she placed her free hand on his forehead, seeing as how her other hand was still in his.

Slightly embarrassed he asked 'What are you doing?' and with all seriousness she replied ' I'm checking to see if you have a fever, I'm not sure you're okay... or even if you are the same Gray I know!'

And with that he burst out laughing, clenching his side. 'It's really me Juvia, not stop being so worried and enjoy the night'

The line took about 30 minutes, but they finally got on. She was petrified and held on for dear life before the ride even started. A bead of sweat began to roll down the side of her face.

'Juvia... I'm sorry, i didn't know you'd be scared! Crap i feel so bad, you should've told me you didn't wanna get on this!' he said slightly panicked that it was too late to get off now.

She laughed nervously, 'well i wanted to try it, I've never been on one before so i dont care how scared I am, besides at least you're here with me, so its not too bad'

He smiled and grabbed her hand, holding on to it tightly, 'then just hold on and everything will be fine'

 _The ride has me petrified, but oh man the rush of it all was so amazing!_ She thought excitedly.

Once they got off she was hopping around clapping her hands like an excited little girl. 'Let's go on more let's go on more!' she said giggling. And with that they spent the whole day trying new rides, food, little carnival games too'

They walked back to the hotel hand in hand, both noticing but not saying a word, acting as if the other hasn't even noticed.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~**

Before bed, Juvia which had on a big t-shirt with nothing underneath, and Gray who was in his boxers, were hanging out in the living room getting ready for bed.

When Gray heard something that made him almost fall off the couch.

'Gray, I was wondering if you could sleep in bed with me again tonight.' She said very shyly, avoiding eye contact with him at all costs. 'You see, I had so much fun today because of you, you helped me feel better today, but i know once I close my eyes, it'll be nothing but nightmares. I feel like with you there again, I'd feel safer'

After a silence that seemed as though it had lasted an eternity, Juvia broke it, 'I'm sorry, that was probably too weird, It's okay! Sorry for putting you in such an awkward position.' she turned around and tried to go into the room as quickly as possible

'Sure' she heard him say. She stopped dead in her tracks, turned to face him and said, 'what?'

'I get it, you just need someone there. I was just caught off guard a little that's why i didn't say anything right away.' He gave her a genuine and sympathetic smile.

That night they both fell asleep in each other's arms, not saying a word because their comfort somehow skyrocketed since they've gotten here together.

It was not awkward, Gray wasn't suspicious of Juvia being some pervert in that moment. He knew she needed him, and he felt a part of him needed her too.


	14. Chapter 14

When Gray opened his eyes he found Juvia lying on her back staring up at the ceiling so deep in thought she didn't seem to notice he had awoken.

Once reality settled he realized that she was in Grays arms, his face turned a crimson shade and awkwardly tried to slowly bring his arms back.

'I dont want to be sad anymore' he heard the words come out of the bluenettes mouth in a very tired tone.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm tired of being sad Gray.' and boy did she sound exhausted. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Gray slightly panicking thinking she might being contemplating something dreadful. His heart was pounding. He frantically sat up and began to speak in such an urgent tone

'Juvia please, things will get better! Please! Im sorry i pushed you away, i was scared. Im sorry i left you alone when you cried. Im sorry Gin made you feel worthless. Im sorry you carried the rain with you for so long. Im sorry about everything that makes you sad. If I could take the burden off your shoulders believe me I would. Youre one of the strongest people Ive ever met. Please dont throw your life away. It would do this world a great injustice. . Wherever you go, you light the place up. You make everyone so happy. Fairytail needs you to come in every morning to smile and laugh. Juvia... I need you'

The last words made it out in a breathy manner as he brushed he bangs away from her eyes.

Juvia layed there looking at him completely taken aback by his little monologue.

'What does Gray- Sama think Juvia is planning on doing?' She wondered if the ice mage would catch her retorting back to her old forms of speaking.

He didn't.

'Well... uh. I-uh' he crossed his legs and looked down with pink dusted cheeks.

Now it was Juvias turn to urgently speak.

'Oh no Gray sama Juvia is so sorry! She didn't mean to alarm you! Juvia wouldnt do anything of the sort. Juvia is sorry she made you worry! What Juvia meant by saying she is tired was that she will go back to being the happy Juvia she was before'

She gave him the most sincere and slightly embarrassed smile she could muster.

That was when Gray caught on.'you started using the honorific again?' relief struck him as he let go of a breath he didn't know he's been holding.

'Ah so you noticed huh Gray sama?' she gave him a playful wink and a small giggle.

'Juvia, are you sure youre okay? Please trust me. Please talk to me if you need to. Dont bottle things up anymore. Ill do whatever I can to see you smile again but please let it be real.' Although quiet he was very stern.

Juvias body moved on its own. She cupped his face with both of her hands so that he could not look away.

'Gray sama Juvia really is alright. Well okay honestly Juvia is still a little sad but she will be 100% all better She promises you. Juvia was sad because she felt that no one loved her, she felt that even if she left no one would notice. But she also realized she was being irrational. It took finding the not her parents left for her, for Juvia to realize she was being selfish. There were people that loved her. Herparents loved her. Fairytale loves her.'

Gray brought his hands up to grab onto hers 'and I love you too Juvia' the raspy words poured out of his mouth as he stared into her eyes.

The moment was not awkward but rather, it was severely misunderstood.

'Yes' juvia closed her eyes as she smiled, tightening her grip on his hands 'Juvia knows you love her too. Juvia was also very sad because she could not make you fall in love with her. She was going to give you up. But Juvia cannot force those feelings away. Maybe they'l go away in time. Juvia is sorry Gray sama for all the trouble she has caused you before. She will tone it down. Now lets get ready to work! We only have a few days left'

Gray remained seated on the bed while Juvia went to take a shower. _Well that wasnt supposed to happen. For starters I cant believe I said I love her. The words just sort of came out on their own. Do I really love her? This isnt just some little crush?_

'Gray samaaaaa' Juvia, now in the room, cheerfully sang to get his attention.'Arent you gonna shower?'

Gray stared at her. It was in that moment he knew his earlier self debate was pointless. He was mesmerized by her smiling face. Her hair still wet from her shower. Her eyes big and full of a cheerfulness he hadnt seen in a long time. A look he hadnt realized how much he had missed and taken for granted before.

 **AN: I havent updated in a long time because i lost the motivation to write. I am not a writer and I felt that the story wasnt good. its quite disorganized. It will be over in 2-4 more chapters. I hate discontinued stories so I owe you guys that much! :) Thank you so much for reading! 333**

'Is Gray sama alright? Juvia stated curiously. 'Ah yeah! Sorry I was just spacing out! Guess im still a little sleepy' he smiled sheepishly.

 _What the hell?_ He'd been sitting there a lot longer than he realized. He quickly got up got his clothes for the day and headed for the bathroom.

In the shower gray stood there as the water poured over him and rapidly trickled down his body.

 _Im in love with Juvia Lockser. I told Juvia Lockser I loved her. Im not surprised it flew over her head though, shes been through a lot. Shes been patient with me so now its my turn._


End file.
